Vending machines ubiquitously decorate the daily lives of many people. Early machines had an opaque face usually emblazoned with a company or product logo. The opaque face allowed (and continues to allow for those machines so equipped) the product to be stacked in a manner that lacks aesthetic appeal. The advent of vending machines with a transparent front required operators to arrange the product in a manner that provided some aesthetic appeal. While some vending machines use tilted shelves to provide for gravity feed vending, more commonly used dispensing mechanisms include a spiral feed mechanism or a push plate mechanism. All three mechanisms allow for ready viewing of the entire row of the product by a prospective customer. However, because the mechanisms have to be sized for the largest item to be vended, the mechanisms lend themselves to additional aesthetic concerns. For example, product that leans or has folded may create the impression that the product may not vend properly. This appearance may lead the customer to make a different purchase or forego a purchase. The popularity of bottled water with its ever changing packaging has exacerbated the need for vending machines which support the product to provide the desired aesthetic appearance. Spiral column dispensers and push plate dispensers are not well suited for dispensing the contemporaneous generation of soft packaged products. Rather than replace the vending machines with dispensing mechanisms adapted to accommodate the current packaging styles, a need exists for an improvement which allows product to be presented in an aesthetically pleasing manner and diminishes the likelihood of misvended product.